cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangrod
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |symbol_width = |motto = |anthem = |image_map = |mapsize = |capital = Plop |languages = |demonym = |formationtime = |government = Revolutionary |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Mangrod |allianceflag = Custom3.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |allianceseniority = 9/26/2008 |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 8/14/2010 |totalpop = 91,067 |civilians = 66,067 |soldiers = 25,000 |soldiereff = 35,640 |density = |litrate = 100.00 |religion = None |casualties = 1,083,025 |attacking = 345,122 |defending = 737,903 |casualtyrank = 1,898 |currency = Dollar |infra = 6,009.99 |tech = 500.22 |nationstrength = 36,355.190 |rank = 4,839 |efficiency = 38.63 |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Mangrod is a member of the New Pacific Order and presently a part of the Pacifican Sitter Guard, Star Guard. He was formerly an Imperial Ambassador within the Pacifican New Pacific Order. He is ruler of the nation of Keltinm228ki ghetto. Nation Keltinm228ki ghetto is a well developed nation and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Mangrod, as their ruler, follows the Pacifican Rule of the Emperor and states that he values "Comrades over Pixels". Pre-Pacifican history Mangrod's nation was established on 16 January 2008, and he joined the Finnish Cooperation Organization soon afterward. Within the FCO, Mangrod became a diplomat to the ODN and R&R, and participated in a war against overwhelming odds. However, the FCO was not to be Mangrod's ultimate home, and after having been a member for 248 days he resigned his membership to file an application on 22 September for Pacifican membership, stating: He added that "it is like having slept your whole life in a homemade bed and then finally realizing that there might be something more luxurious available." His application was rapidly approved three days later. Looking back, Mangrod feels that his application to the Order was made because: New Pacific Order Mangrod has been a member of the Order for some two years, and in this time he has contributed in a range of areas, both defending the Order from attack and maintaining its internal operation. In July 2009, it was necessary for Mangrod to take leave for one year, maintaining a minimal presence in the Order during this period of time, but since his return in 2010 he has put great effort into serving Pacifica. Duties Current Pacifican Duties '''Former Pacifican Duties Tech Corps After his successfully performed duty as a Dispatcher, Mangrod was promoted a Manager on October 6, 2010, replacing Higher Covenant who had to resign earlier due to RL reasons. Diplomacy For three months from 15 October 2008 to 11 January 2009, Mangrod was Imperial Ambassador to R&R, capitalizing on his experience there while he was in the FCO. In this capacity he was responsible for building relations between R&R and the Order, and updating the Pacifican government on all developments in the alliance. He was forced to resign from the Diplomatic Corps, however, in January 2009 due to a lack of time. Internal Affairs Mangrod participates in two internal projects of the Order, the Sitter and Star Guards, both of which he entered in July 2010. As a member of the Sitter Guard, Mangrod is responsible for running the affairs of nations whose leaders are incapacitated or otherwise unable to fulfil their duties for their nations and the Order. In the Star Guard, Mangrod helps in the maintenance of Franco's Star, a cultural symbol of the Order. He has stated that nothing "matches the good people we have in Star Guard", although he also values the Sitter Guard as "it is directly helping another pacifican while he needs it during his leave". His contribution to the Star Guard has been particularly important, as he entered it at a time of change, where the Star was being expanded. Awards War History Over his two years at the Order, Mangrod's nation has fought, as of 14 August 2010, 24 wars for the Order and taken 24 nuclear strikes. He is a member of the Agro Ku Squad. Mangrod feels that Armageddon was, thus far, the most important period of his career in the Order. Ribbon Bar Category:Individuals